Walking when Asleep
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Clarke sleep walks into Bellamy's bed- awkwardness and revelations ensue in the morning.


Bellamy's P.O.V

Bellamy woke up in the dead of night to someone knocking intently on his door. He quickly rose out of bed, concerned as to why someone would want to see him this early in the morning. He hoped in was not some drunk college student who had temporarily forgotten where they lived. Although he lived in college dorms he fortunately did not have a roommate.

"Clarke?" He questioned as he opened the door to reveal his sister's best friend Clarke, looking incredibly sleepy, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. She didn't seem to register his voice, so he tried again.

"Clarke- why are you here? Is Octavia okay?" He questioned, but she just ignored him and strode into his room. He came to the realisation that she was sleep walking. He attempted to search for her room key, but she didn't seem to have it, no doubt her roommate would be with her on and off again- currently on again- boyfriend Finn, and not in their dorm room. He found his phone and debated calling his sister, but upon seeing the time on the phone- 3:12- he decided against it.

When he turned back around, Clarke had made herself comfy in his bed. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to wake a sleep walking but decided it could not hurt- "Clarke, Clarke," Bellamy said attempting to rouse her.

"Bellamy get into bed," she mumbled, could people that were sleep walking talk? Or had she woke up? More importantly, had she just asked (told) him to get into bed with her?

He glanced at his phone again, _fuck it_, he thought, as he climbed into bed. It was Clarke, they were friends- sort of- and besides she had climbed into his bed, so it was acceptable- right? Either way he wasn't going to sleep on the fucking floor. He climbed over her so he could be on the side next to wall, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Clarke's P.O.V

Clarke woke up groggily from the night before, she smiling slightly as she was moved closer to the source of heat in her bed. She felt ridiculously comfortable, cocooned by the body behind her. _Shit-_ her eyes snapped open, but apart from that she did not move an inch, she wasn't alone in her bed- _why wasn't she alone in her bed?_ She looked around the room for some clue as to who the other occupant was.

"When you done panicking, it's only me-" the man behind her said.

"Bellamy?" Clarke breathed in relief.

"You slept walked into my bed last night," Bellamy mumbled into her neck.

"I- what?" Clarke exclaimed, despite the fact she did not move away from his grip.

"Well you knocked on my door, I opened it, and you walked in, got into my bed, and demanded I get in it with you," Bellamy explained.

"Bellamy you still haven't let go," Clarke said signalling to their current position, he had his arm wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into his body, they were both facing the direction of the door. His legs seemed to be intertwined with hers and her head was tucked under his, resting on his neck.

"I'm comfy," he murmured. "It's six AM- too early."

"I know your mind might be clogged up by sleep, but you don't like me remember," Clarke said, but still did not move away from him, he was right about the comfort.

"Of course I like you," Bellamy said, as if it was obvious. It wasn't obvious- they argued all the time, he would insult her in front of their mutual friends and constantly sought to embarrass her. No doubt their current predicament was something he would hold over her for years to come.

"No you don't," Clarke protested.

"Clarke- I can guarantee that you wouldn't be in my bed right now if I didn't," Clarke rolled her eyes, "no seriously- I do like you, we're friends, I enjoy your company- you're smart and funny, _hot,_ "adding the last word under his breath, "what's not to like?"

"Oh."

"Right now that you've been enlightened, go back to sleep, you haven't been getting enough sleep recently," Bellamy said. Not only had Bellamy firmly said that he liked her, he had complimented her and then been concerned for lack of sleep. Clarke's mind moved rapidly as she tried to process this new information.

"Clarke I can hear you thinking," Bellamy murmured against her hair.

"Sorry," he also had not called her princess through this whole exchange- had Clarke been completely wrong about Bellamy Blake?

"Sleep Clarke," he said.

"You know I like you too, right?"

"Of course I do- you just didn't know it yet." Bellamy countered. "Sleep." Clarke smiled, curling back into his body and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

So it's rather short, but I haven't posted in awhile so here you go, it was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr. Please Review and favourite to let me what you thought. Also drop me a comment and state a setting, a quote and an object and I will write you a one- shot :)


End file.
